Those Eyes
by MissLoveBug
Summary: this is gonna be a multi chap story with a probable lemon so that the reason for the rating and i'm not that great with summaries so please take a look at the story and review if you want me to continue... thanks :D


She looks up at the sky and she sees beautiful stars . She feels lonely . She feels betrayed . She feels ugly. She feels uncared for. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He sits under the stars and looks up to the sky. He thinks they are beautiful. He feels lonely. He feels terrible. He feels like he should just go and die. To bad no one will let him off that easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She keeps looking at the sky until she feels tired and starts to doze off feeling safe enough hidden in the prairie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He feels tired and gets up moving from the tree across the prairie his raven hair swaying slightly. He feels a presence near and he uses his sharingan. He sees a small woman . He moves closer figuring that he should wake the woman up . She is in a light lavender kimono that has lilies on it and her hair is splayed across her face and onto the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He picked her up in his arms and slipped into the thought of how pretty she was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slips into a sleep as a dream starts to come to her. She sees a dark sky and she is back in the prairie as if she had never left .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had picked her up he smiled down at the small and sweet face that was so peaceful and relaxed. He moved forward heading towards the village they both knew as home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lets her eyes close lolling away into her dream feeling a slight breeze as if she was moving. Her thoughts shot off to the stars she saw in the sky . Suddenly she felt as if she was flying and looked around , she was. She giggled and saw stars flying towards them doing spins and cartwheels giggling as if she was still twelve years old. Suddenly she saw the man she had fallen in love with and stopped dead in her tracks. She set her mind to get to the star she saw him on.

Finally she reached the star and looked at him thinking he wasn't real. She just stared . She stepped forward when she saw him moving towards her . After a few steps he was embracing her and she felt a slight blush creep up her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled and chuckled slightly when he saw her blush. He had to admit to himself that she was adorable when she did that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt something touching her forehead and noticed that he was kissing her lightly on her forehead. She blushed even deeper and relaxed into his arms only to feel a slight breeze and a shiver run down her spine.

Her mind suddenly slammed back into reality as the shivering form of her in her dream finally hit her body and she started to shiver .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt confused and opened her eyes quickly only to notice that she wasn't on the ground anymore.

She nearly jumped out of her skin until she saw his face and relax slowly letting the panic in her body die down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled and held her tightly as her eyes opened and she started to shiver . He felt her heart beat speed up and then with those breathtaking pupil less lavender eyes she looked at him. He blushed and looked away. He felt her relax and lay her head against his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She thought for a while then turned her head away from his chest and said " u-um I'm sorry"

She hated that she had felt so weird that it made her stutter. She hadn't done that since she was a little girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those eyes- a request and Sasuhina fan fiction.

He smiled and she smiled back.

He set her down starting to feel that she was uncomfortable.

She smiled bigger. "thank you Sasuke" she said while her hair swayed slightly in the wind.

He chuckled and blushed slightly at how pretty she looked. "Your welcome Hinata"

Hinata giggled " we better get back before everyone wonders whether you tried to kill yourself or if Orochimaru got reincarnated somehow and tried to come back and get you."

She laughed even harder and sasuke laughed with her " yea that pedophile always finds a way to get back"

Sasuke said and they both cracked up even harder.

Hinata smiled and blushed and Sasuke smiled and reached his hand out slowly sliding it against hers and then intertwining it.

Hinata smiled and let him hold her hand , it made her happy .

"yea we better get going" he said a natural smile flowing across his face as they moved forward and toward the village of Konoha .

Sasuke thought of what Naruto was going to do to him once he checked in to see him at Hokage Tower and what he would think of him and Hinata being out in the prairie. Sasuke hated how Naruto could see what he was doing through that stupid glass orb that Tsunade had left him. He wanted to shudder about so many thoughts that hit him right then but decided not to. He just decided he would deal with visiting him like he had promised .

He smiled as he left his day dream and returned his focus back to Hinata as they continued towards the village .


End file.
